Bittersweet
by Veratimmie
Summary: Elle écrit des fanfictions, et elle attend une review tout en discutant avec Sirius. Texte un peu spécial, qui n'est pas une fiction à proprement parlé...


_Ok. D'abord juste un avertissement: **ce n'est pas une histoire**. C'est juste un texte. Inspiré par une chanson.  
_

_Je ne sais pas où classer ça. J'aurais pu le garder sur mon ordi, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu envie de le publier. Alors le voilà..._

* * *

- Sirius ! J'ai reçu une review !

- Une review ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les souvenirs de cette discussion me revenaient, et c'était comme si c'était hier. J'avais dû lui expliquer tous ces termes un peu barbares de fanfictions, reviews, rating et autres…

Sirius, alors âgé de trente-cinq ans, était en train de se prélasser dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. J'aimais son élégance naturelle. Chacun de ses gestes était gracieux. On vivait ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. Enfin, on vivait ensemble comme des co-locataires. J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus, mais Sirius était fou amoureux de Remus. C'était comme ça…

Je l'avais recueilli alors que JKR, une auteure à succès, l'avait abandonné derrière un voile dans un de ses romans. Cruelle ! Sans-cœur ! Ca m'avait mis dans un tel état de désespoir que j'étais partie à la recherche de Sirius. Partout. J'avais fini par en trouver la trace sur internet. Et non seulement une trace, mais aussi une preuve qu'il était vivant. Extraordinairement vivant. Et ces preuves, je les trouvais au travers d'histoires. Des histoires qui parlaient de lui !

Comme un magazine de people. Parce que Sirius est une célébrité, une star…

Je me souviens aussi de mon état de fébrilité quand je les ai lues. Je n'osais croire qu'il était vivant. Alors j'avais écrit à l'une des auteures qui racontait sa vie. Une américaine, déjà d'un certain âge. Je lui avais écrit ma douleur devant la disparition de Sirius, et c'est elle qui m'avait donné une adresse où le trouver.  
Et je l'avais trouvé. Il était là, avachi sur un canapé de mauvaise qualité, les yeux dans le vague.

Quand je me suis approchée de lui, il se mit à parler, à raconter des choses dont je ne saisissais pas tout.

C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai ramené à la maison. Dans mon petit appartement de province, pas si petit d'ailleurs. Et c'est ce jour-là aussi que je me suis mise à écrire des fanfictions.

Bien sûr, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! J'avais écrit des histoires entre lui et moi. A chaque fois, il me regardait, avec un semblant de pitié dans les yeux… Et je finissais par me rendre à l'évidence, ces histoires ne tenaient pas la route…Et il est tellement amoureux de son Remus… Des fois, j'ai envie de le tuer, ce Remus… Qui sait si je ne le ferais pas dans une histoire… Un sourire diabolique me vient…

Bref, j'avais commencé à faire partie, moi aussi, de ces 'journalistes' qui se sentaient investis du devoir de raconter la vie de Sirius. Il me racontait, et j'écrivais.

Donc, ce jour-là, j'étais assise devant mon ordinateur, répétant :

- J'ai reçu une review !

- C'est elle ? me demanda Sirius, interrompant ma rêverie.

Je me tournais vers lui, et non sans une certaine amertume, je répondis :

- non…

Sirius s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule. Je me détournais.

Sirius savait que j'attendais que _Elle_ m'écrive. Un mot, juste un seul mot. J'aurais voulu savoir qu'elle était vivante, savoir qu'_elle_ n'était pas si loin…

_Elle_…

Je l'avais rencontrée lors de mes investigations sur le net, à la recherche de Sirius. Elle faisait partie de ces auteurs qui parlaient de lui. Mais elle écrivait divinement bien. Nous avions correspondu un moment. Jusqu'à échanger sur msn (oui, Sirius, ça nous sert à communiquer entre moldus, un peu comme le miroir que tu avais avec James…)

Elle avait entre autre écrit un texte magnifique, très triste. Ce texte m'avait tellement touchée que j'en ai encore des frissons.

Elle avait un blog, que je suivais, anonyme, régulièrement à l'époque.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait attirée. Pourtant je n'ai jamais été attirée par une fille. J'ai toujours été désespérément hétéro…Et j'avais passé l'âge de me poser des questions sur mon orientation. Si tant est qu'il y ait un âge auquel on arrête de se poser des questions.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter de correspondre avec elle… dit Sirius.

Je lui avais raconté comment, prise de doute, j'avais disparu de la circulation. Pendant une longue période.  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais juste senti qu'il fallait que je disparaisse. Rien de plus facile. D'autant qu'à ce moment, mon ordinateur était tombé en panne. Evanouis mes mots de passe… Il m'avait fallu presque six mois pour trouver un copain qui réussisse à récupérer les données de mon disque dur. Heureusement que je l'avais gardé !

Bref, j'avais disparu.

Comme _elle_, aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'aimes ? m'avait demandé Sirius.

- Non, je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Mais pas comme je t'aime toi… avais-je répondu.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle était devenue importante pour moi. Trop importante. J'ai eu peur, Sirius.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de l'aimer… Comment est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un sans le connaître ?

- Les auteurs se livrent toujours un peu dans leurs histoires…

A ce moment, je repensais à ce texte si triste… Avait-elle autant de tristesse dans sa vie ?

- Pourquoi as-tu peur d'aimer ? me demanda-t-il encore.

- Ceux que j'aime s'en vont, ils disparaissent… les yeux me piquaient et je tordais la bouche pour retenir l'eau qui les envahissait.

- Pourtant tu m'aimes et je suis là !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer, de m'avouer qu'il était mort…

Il me prit dans ses bras. Et si vraiment il était mort, alors je l'étais aussi parce que je sentais son corps sur le mien, je sentais ses cheveux me caresser le visage. C'était trop vrai pour être irréel.

Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre :

- En fait, je sais que tu te culpabilises.

Je m'écartais de lui.

- Tu culpabilises parce que tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité…continua Sirius.

- J'ai peu menti, en fait…

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. On en avait maintes et maintes fois discuté. C'est une espèce encore de culpabilité qui m'avait fait mentir. Je me sentais coupable d'être si différente. Si différente de ce qu'elle était, de ce que j'aurais voulu être.

Mais personne n'est vraiment ce qu'il veut être, m'avait-il répondu alors. Sans doute. Mais j'avais quand même menti.

- Mais elle ne le sait pas.

- Non, bien sûr…

- Donc, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a disparu, me consola-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Mais le fait est qu'elle a disparu.

Sirius ne posa pas la question évidente de savoir si je l'avais cherchée. Il le savait. Il avait vu les soirées que j'avais passé à chercher une trace d'elle sur internet. Mais pas une trace, pas un message depuis si longtemps…

J'avais écumé tous les forums où elle était passée. J'avais quand même la chance qu'elle garde son pseudo… C'était déjà cela.

- Bah, elle reviendra, m'assura Sirius. Elle fait comme toi, elle marque une pause.

- Oui, tu as raison peut-être… Je réussis à lui sourire avant de rajouter : mais elle me manque, Sirius, elle me manque tellement…

Sirius ne savait quoi rajouter. Ma peine était réelle. Il le savait, même s'il ne comprenait pas mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais elle me manquait. Terriblement.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas ?

- Bonne question. Parce que je ne saurai pas quoi écrire. Tu vois, c'est bizarre, mais je voudrais juste pouvoir la voir. Tu sais, un peu comme quand tu es dans une foule. La personne que tu aimes est là, devant toi, et ça suffit à te rendre heureux. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'approcher, ni de lui parler. Simplement la voir. Tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ?

- C'est comme un rêve que tu ne veux pas casser. Et puis, c'est mon problème, mon histoire…

Je savais que Sirius avait raison, il suffisait d'envoyer un message. Mais j'avais tellement peur de ne pas avoir de réponse. Et puis, je ne voulais pas la forcer, l'obliger. Je voulais juste un signe…

Je me retournais vers mon ordinateur et comme souvent ses derniers temps, lorsque je sentais la déprime s'installer, j'ouvrais le dossier musique et cliquais sur ma chanson préférée.

_I'm giving up, the ghost of love__  
__And a shadow is cast on devotion__  
__She is the one that i adore__  
__Queen of my silent suffocation__  
__Break this bittersweet spell on me__  
__Lost in the arms of destiny__  
__Bittersweet__  
__I won't give up I'm possessed by her__  
__I'm bearing a cross ; she's turned into my curse__  
__Break this bittersweet spell on me__  
__Lost in the arms of destiny__  
__Bittersweet__  
__I want you __  
__Oh how I wanted you__  
__And I need you__  
__Oh how I needed you __  
__Break this bittersweet spell on me__  
__Lost in the arms of destiny__.....

* * *

_

_La chanson est une chanson de Apocalyptica, avec LAURI YLÖNEN et VILLE VALO._

_Si vous ne la connaissez pas, précipitez-vous pour l'écouter. J'adore. _

* * *


End file.
